The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel engines typically have higher efficiency than gasoline engines due to an increased compression ratio and a higher energy density of diesel fuel. A diesel combustion cycle produces particulates that are typically filtered from diesel exhaust by a particulate filter (PF) that is disposed in the exhaust stream. Over time, the PF becomes full and the trapped diesel particulates must be removed. During regeneration, the diesel particulates are burned within the PF.
Some regeneration methods ignite particulate matter present on the front of the PF via a front surface heater. Regeneration of particulate matter present inside the PF is then achieved using the heat generated by combustion of particulate matter present near the heated face of the PF or by the heated exhaust passing through the PF. In order to ensure proper regeneration, the particulate matter should be ignited at a desired temperature. When the start up does not achieve the optimal temperature, an inefficient regeneration occurs thus, causing accumulation of particulate matter in the PF.